True Hero
by CatBeist
Summary: A story about the young Dean and Sam, and how Sam want to be a hero inn his young age.


**AN**

**Just in case anyone is wondering what is happening to the follow up on "it's about Sam"... it is inn the prosess... I got the first two chapters but don't want to post anything till I have it done. **

**This story is just a dribble... have had it laying around for a while... Do also need to thank Dream and Sifi cus I am pretty sure you guys beta'd this, cus you know... you always do:)  
**

* * *

**"True Hero"**

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion from Dean's point of view. He was sitting slanted down in one of the waiting room chairs, his legs dangling freely in the air barely touching the floor if he slid to the edge of the chair and tipping his toes downwards. His mouth was halfway open as he took in the fascinating surroundings.

Men and women… some were young and looked really pleased with whatever they were doing, some older looking like years had taken a toll on their spirit and just made them grey and boring. New patients were being called up and some came back out with the men and women in light blue scrubs before leaving. Dean was deep into studying every individual that walked passed him just like his dad had told him to do the last few days. How they stepped, what kind of sound it made, how they walked, how they looked, facial expressions, how they talked. It was as if he blocked out the things he didn't want to hear, like the noise around him, the construction going on outside, anything that would interfere with his study he filtered out.

Right next to Dean was the younger brother, glaring coldly into the room as if it was just an empty space not noticing all those people that were walking right in front of him. Unlike his older brother, Sammy's feet were hanging straight down and his hands were holding firmly on to the chair he was sitting in. His jaw clenched every seventh second as he did his best to keep the tears that were filling up his eyes, using every muscle in his little body not to start to cry.

As soon as Dean saw his father from the corner of his eye walking down the hall with one of the younger nurses, he let the people-study go and the pace around him seemed to adjust to normal as the noise from outside as well as inside filled the whole place.

"_That will be just fine Mr. Conely." _The nurse shook John's hand and smiled softly. _"I will make sure that the boys find your friend, wouldn't want to send them off with the wrong people now, would we?" _She joked. John smiled back at her and said thanks before he turned towards his sons.

He came over to the two most precious beings alive and crouched down in front of the youngest. "Sam…" he said in a soft voice as his hand gently cupped his youngest son's left cheek wiping a single tear that had been let go by the little child. He heard his boy take a deep sulking breath, hold it in as he swallowed hard then breathed out again.

"Sam… I know I said I would be here with you for this?" John wiped another tear from his youngest son's face. "But you know how work can be… right?" John waited for an approving response though it didn't come before Dean leaned over his chair and put his arm around his little brother, which made the youngest Winchester turn his tearful face over and look into the trusting green eyes, then turned back to his father and nodded a yes.

"That's my little tiger." John said and smiled at the two most understanding children in the world before he rose to his feet and ruffled both their heads.

"Bobby will be here in about 20 minutes or so. Sam should be out and done by then so just wait. If there is anything, ask after Jenny - that was the lady I was talking to earlier, she can help." Dean made a note of the name and her face in his memory and nodded. "I am really sorry boys, but I know you are a brave boy, Sammy, and Dean will be with you all the time, won't you, Dean?"

"M-hm… won't let him out of my sight." Dean smiled a goofy smile that made his brother let out a few laughs.

"You'll be okay, Sammy?" John asked for the last time. He really didn't want to leave his boys. He never wanted to leave his boys really, though there were things that had to be done before he could focus on giving them the childhood they deserved. He just had to find that demon.

Sam wiped another tear from his face, jumped down from the chair and into his fathers, big, strong arms giving him a long hug before saying; "It'll be okay, daddy… I will be brave… I will be a hero like you."

John squeezed his son hard before he let go and motioned Sam to sit back down in the chair. "You boys know I love you, right?" He said before he smiled and turned leaving his boys behind.

The boys were sitting alone in the waiting room now and it took a while before either of them spoke. Dean looked around starting to feel bored and restless. He leaned towards his brother and nudged him with his elbow.

"Stop it." Sam said with a soft voice.

Dean couldn't help himself… Sam said 'stop it' that only meant he had to do it again.

"_Stop it_." Sam said again now with a slightly stronger voice.

An 'evil' grin appeared on the eldest Winchesters face as he once again nudged Sam and let out a slight giggle.

"Dean, stop it! If not I'll…" Sam paused.

"You'll what tiny? You'll kick my ass?" Dean smiled mischievously and nudged him again.

Before Dean knew it Sam had dragged his older brother out of the chair and they were tumbling around on the waiting room flour. "You know you have never won a single fight?" Dean caught out as he was actually struggling to fight of Sam. "There is always time for the first?" Sam said as he pressed Dean towards the floor with a feeling of victory and he let out a laugh. The older brother grinned his wicked grin and before Sam could enjoy his victory for too long he was flat down on his back pinned to the floor, unable to move.

They both breathed out and looked around the room that was now filled with three patients and two nurses who were eying them suspiciously. The boys became as silent as mice and jumped back into their seats.

Only seconds after the room once again was cleared both boys burst out in laughter.

"Dean, you're a real jerk." Sam said still giggling.

"I might be," Dean shrugged and smiled, "but at least I got your mind off things."

At that moment the nurse John had been speaking to came into the waiting room and called up Sam, he froze instantly.

"You okay there, kiddo?" She asked walking towards the boys. Sam didn't speak.

Dean looked from Sam to the nurse then back to Sam. He jumped down from his chair and walked over to the nurse and motioned for her to get down to his level so he could whisper something to her. He told her something that Sam didn't manage to pick up then she got up and walked out.

Sam looked at Dean with his big brown eyes. "Did you get me out of it?"

"Uhm…. No." Dean answered and walked over to Sam who for a little while thought he could just go home and he responded with a disappointed "oh".

"Sammy… listen. Everybody has to do this!"

"Have you done it?" Sam asked

"Sure, several times."

"Were you scared too?" Sam looked even more scared now.

"I was freaked out of my mind." Dean petted his brother's shoulder. "But there is nothing to worry about, and I'll even tell you a secret."

Sam seemed to relax a little bit knowing that his older brother also had been scared because Dean wasn't scared of much. "What's the secret?"

"Walk with me, Sam" Dean said. Sure it was a simple trick to get him to walk over to the room where they were expecting him, but it worked.

"Well you see first you have to be really calm, remember to breathe through your nose and try as best as you can to relax." Dean and Sam started to walk out of the waiting room and down the hallway all the other patients had walked before them.

"Uhm…Okay."

"Then just do as they say, worst case they might prick you a bit or something but I promise you that nothing will hurt, but in case it does, or you are scared it might, just close your eyes and think of the time you and me and dad went to the park… And then…"

Dean motioned Sam to walk into a room that had bright white lights. Sam looked up and faced two people, one young woman who was Jenny and one that was older.

"Samuel Conley?" Jenny asked.

Sam stood stiff, but Dean confirmed Sam's name, then nudged his brother forward.

"You okay there, son?" The older woman asked as she smiled gently towards Sam. He nodded and took a few short steps forward and Dean followed closely.

The room was so bright and had all sorts of weird stuff that Sam had never ever seen before in his life. Sharp stuff too that looked like they could cause great pain, he started to feel queasy and turned towards his big brother.

Dean walked up next to him and whispered. "The secret is that when you are done, if you are brave you get a lollypop!"

"Jump right up in the seat when you're ready, okay?" Jenny smiled gently and Sam smiled back, that lolly sure sounded very tempting. He walked towards the huge chair and climbed up into it. Although this was even scarier than he had ever imagined he'd decided that he was going to be a brave boy. His dad was brave and his brother was the bravest inn the world and he wanted to be like them. They were his heroes and he wanted to make them proud.

Dean was standing at the side of the chair so Sam could see him but not standing inn the way for the nurse.

"Open wide" said the doctor and as Sam opened his mouth as wide as he could Dead did too as he wanted to see what they were doing to his little brother, not even noticing himself what he was doing.

----------------------------------------

"You got perfect teeth, kiddo!" The dentist smiled gently at Sam. "This wasn't too bad, right?"

"Na-ah… it was nothing" Sam smiled back showing off his teeth with a huge grin to his brother and jumped happily out of the chair. He hadn't forgot about the lolly either and stood impatiently waiting looking from the dentist to Dean and back to the dentist again.

"Oh I almost forgot" Jenny said and opened a drawer and pulled out two lollypops, one green and one yellow. "One for you Dean for taking so good care of your little brother! And one for you Samuel for being so brave, just like a little hero!" She handed the lollies out to the boys who snatched them out of her hand and almost stuffed them inn their mouth before the wrapping was off which made both Jenny and the dentist laugh.

She showed them back into the waiting room and back to their seats, and told them that their uncle should be there any second, and that they made sure that they would tell her that they were leaving so she knew they left with a responsible adult.

Once again they were sitting alone in the waiting room.

"Dean?"

"Sam?" Dean responded.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Who?"

"The lady…"

"What Sammy?"

"She said I was a hero" Sam smiled. "Do you think I am a hero, Dean?"

Dean waited a bit giving it a thought mostly just to tease his younger brother who really wanted to hear it confirmed by one of the people that meant most to him.

"Yeah, Sammy! After this, you are a true hero!" Dean nudged his brave little brother and before they knew it both were on the floor wrestling again.

End


End file.
